Mind Reading
The power to sense the thoughts of people. Sub-power of Telepathy. Also Called *Telereceive *Thought Reading Capabilities The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. Applications *Lie Detection *Telepathic Prediction *Thought Detection Variations *Mind Words *Visual Mind Reading Associations *Telepathy **Memory Reading **Mind Link **Telepathic Combat Limitations *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots, etc.). *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to one target at a time. *May be unable to "turn off" their power and have to constantly hear thoughts. **Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this limitation makes mind reading ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *May get overwhelmed by too many thoughts. * May get overwhelmed by too many thoughts, especially the ones which are too complicated (e.g. a genius' mind which is doing calculus), detailed (e.g. an artist's or photographer's mind which has a photographic memory), insane/morally corrupted (e.g. "murder is good", "I will create my idea of the perfect world by genocide", "burning folks to death is helpful"), and/or ones which don't make any sense (e.g. "2+2=5", "a square circle", "a one-ended line"). *Depending upon the user's ability, skill, and tolerance, attempting to read certain minds (e.g. genius or the insane) may be hard, impossible, or self-destructive. *Unless one is multilingual or has the automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. *The more intense the thought, the louder it sounds to the user. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Objects *Helmet of Truth (American Dragon: Jake Long) *EarPods (Doctor Who) *Gan Xiang Sapphire (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) *Millennium Eye (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Mind Reader Conch (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Maggie Vera (Charmed) Empathy Abilites.gif|Maggie Vera (Charmed 2018) Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Goku_reading_krillins_mind.jpeg|By touching his head, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) reads Krillin's mind, allowing him to catch up on everything that happened before his arrival on Namek. File:Wisely_Kamelot.png|Wisely Kamelot's (D.Gray-Man) Demon Eye reads minds. QueenieGoldstein.png|Queenie Goldstein (Harry Potter) is a naturally talented Legilimens witch, capable of reading multiple minds with a simple look. Matt-Parkman.jpg |Matt Parkman (Heroes) File:Eragon_(Inheritance_Cycle).gif|Dragons and their riders (Inheritance Cycle) are mentally bound and are able to read each other's thoughts. Mind Reading by Rachel Summers Phoenix.PNG|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) reading the mind of a Nazi version of Brian Braddock. File:Emma_Frost_by_AdamHughes.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) File:Elizabeth_Braddock_Psylocke_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_6_001.jpg|Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Marvel Comics) File:Professor_X_by_JJusko.jpg|Professor Xavier (Marvel Comics) File:Richardsfranklin2.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) File:Jean_Grey4.jpg|Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Comics) File:Elizabeth_Braddock_Psylocke_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_6_001.jpg|Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Marvel Comics) File:1164355-blindfold.jpg|Ruth Aldine/Blindfold (Marvel Comics) File:Monet_St._Croix_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_4_001.jpg|Monet St. Croix (Marvel Comics) Elaine_won.png|As a fairy, Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai) has the ability to read people's hearts and minds. File:Pain Human Path (Naruto) Soul Absorption.gif|Nagato/Pain’s Ningendo/Human Path (Naruto) can read victim’s mind. Krystal5.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox) is able to read minds with her psychic abilities. Clay4.jpg|Mind Reader Conch (Xiaolin Showdown) allows the user to hear the thoughts of others. Psychic Dufort.jpeg|Because he was born with powerful psychic powers, Dufort (Zatch Bell!) is able to read other people’s minds. April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) AbaddonMindReading.gif|Abaddon (Supernatural) can read others' minds Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries